Stage Fright
by kingdomskeys
Summary: [For Kousen's challenge] It was incredibly cliche. Of course the guy playing Romeo HAD to be her crush. Fate is is so evil sometimes...


_You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is throw down one tiny vial of plant extracts…_

_—Edward Cullen_

Naminé sighed nervously, peeking out the side of the curtain to see the steadily filling theatre. How did she get talked into this?! She could still remember the day, a few months ago, when she was still an unnoticed part of the student population. She liked it so much better that way. But no, Kairi would not be placated; her little sister had to make a big impact on South Wave High, just like she had before going on to bigger and better things. And so Naminé had been dragged to auditions for the school play this year by her overenthusiastic big sister (_come on, she didn't even go there anymore!_) and their mutual traitor friends. Somehow, in spite of her blushing and stammering, the people in charge of casting had seen "a star" in her, casting her in the lead female role.

Juliet Capulet, the star-crossed lover of Romeo Montague. The worst part was that _Sora_, of all people, had been cast as Romeo. It was laughable. It was _cliché._ Of all the possible people to be cast in that role, it had to be her _crush, _who had barely known she existed when they had gotten the roles. Months of rehearsals later, they were friends, but somehow her _heart_ did not get that at all. It kept insisting on hammering every time he so much as smiled at her, and it made her blush at the most inopportune moments. She couldn't make it through the first scene where Romeo and Juliet meet without blushing—something their director, the always insane Takeshi Saehara lauded as bringing real emotion and chemistry into the role—and the _kiss_ scenes…oh, God, just thinking of it now made her blush. Luckily, she and Sora had somehow managed _not_ practicing the actual kisses.

Until now. Somehow, she'd managed to not think about until now, either. Her first kiss was going to be with Sora Hikari. Her _first kiss_ was going to be with Sora Hikari. She fairly glowed with her blush. Actually…her first kiss was just in Act One. So he was going to also have her second kiss and—ah! She was freaking herself out. She was not even going to _think_ about the death scene. Oh…how was she going to do this?

* * *

"O comfortable friar! where is my lord?/ I do remember well where I should be,/ And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" 

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest…"

Naminé feigned puzzlement—then horror—as she reflected on her next lines. The play had actually gone really, really smoothly. She didn't forget any of her lines, and Sora was amazing, too; even the kiss scenes weren't what she was afraid of. They'd sort of taken advantage of her loose hair and hid behind it while "kissing". But now. Oh, but now.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away!" she snapped, sitting up and going to where Sora was playing dead. "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?/ **Poison**, I see, hath been his timeless end:/ O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop/ To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;/ Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,/ To make die with a restorative."

She was amazed at just how easy it was to get in the character of Juliet. The words flowed effortlessly from her lips, as though they were her own. So in character was she that, when she leaned over Sora, she really did kiss him. It wasn't until she "died" and noticed him looking at her furtively, a bewildered expression on his face, that she realized what had happened.

_Oh…_oh no_…oh my God…_

Of course, she didn't have to face him until after the final bow, but she was still horrified at the thought. Well, while she had a moment—what had possessed her to do that?! Obviously, there was the role, but…no, of course that wasn't _all_. She did like him. She wished he liked her, too. And was it just her, or did he _respond_ to her kiss? It was so brief that it was hard to tell. She really wanted to melt into a puddle there on stage and be left alone…

* * *

"Um, Naminé?" 

Oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap_…she'd managed to elude him until the celebratory dinner the whole cast went to that night at the local Italian place.

"Yes, Sora?" She asked, trying and failing to sound calm. How was she an actress, again? And how had she not noticed him sidle up to where she was sitting?

"Can I ask you something?" Was he blushing?

"Sure." In any case, she knew _she_ was.

"…"

"Yes?" Naminé looked up at him somewhat worriedly.

"Are you…busy tomorrow night?"

"Um…we have a show tomorrow night?"

He groaned. "Well, yeah, but after that."

"I guess not."

"Would you want to…maybe…get together?" Now he was unquestionably blushing.

No, no, bad hope! Don't get hopes up yet! "Like…?"

"Like a date?"

Oh. A date.

"Naminé?"

A _date._ With Sora. Date. Date, date, date. Wow. _He_ wanted to _date _her.

"Naminé? You can say no…"

"Huh?" Oh, yeah, answering usually helps. "Oh no! I'd love to! That sounds really nice!" she blurted out. "Yes! Tomorrow! Definitely."

_The show tomorrow should be _very_ interesting_, she reflected with a smile.

* * *

Nothing belongs to me! For kousen's challenge. The prompt was: poison. Thanks to Rhaine for beta-ing! 


End file.
